The First Date
by Don't Touch The Fluff
Summary: First dates: Dinner, movies, and a kiss if you're lucky, right? Not really. With crappy horror movies, freaky teachers, Rumic World characters, a fear of heights, and an exploding restaurant, Rin's first date is anything but normal. SessRin


**Sesshomaru: Wit, you better get off you lazy ass and do this.**

**Wit: Fine! But before you continue, lemme just say that first of all, I **_**suck**_** at oneshots. Second, all the other characters are from other manga from Rumiko Takahashi. Except for Urasei Yatsura, since I'm still too lazy to read that!**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't the above count as a disclaimer? Oh well. Don't own it. Inuyasha, Ranma ½, and RIN-NE all belong to the oh-so-epic Rumiko Takahashi. And Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. You'll see what I mean by that…**

"Ask him."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Woman, I'll give you a hundred reasons why not!"

I laid my head down on my desk, just wanting to die. Why, you ask?

Well, I have a small problem: Valentine's Day is coming up, and there's no one who wants to go out with me. And if I don't have a date, I'm stuck all night with my parents and my brother while they watch some random soap opera. I asked every person in class, and _every single one _of them 'claim' they already have a date. Yeah right! The only person I haven't asked out is…

"Rin, just ask Sesshomaru out already! He's your last option!"

…_Him_… To put things kindly, I'm not exactly friends with Sesshomaru Taisho. He's pretty well known for dating a girl for a week, and then drops her once he loses interest. Not exactly fond memories for a first date, y'know.

But when you put things in perspective, dating a ridiculously-hot-demon player is way better than listening to my brother burst into tears when 'people fall in love, some bastard guy leaves, he comes back and re-falls in love, then someone dies.' (Sad thing is, I'm the _younger_ sister!) But I still wasn't ready to ask him out; he hardly knows me! I looked up at Kagome. "Can't you ask him out for me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. C'mon Rin. It's not gonna be that bad! And you're not gonna be alone! Me, Sango, Ranma, and Sakura are coming with you! So think of it as a double—no, triple—um, quadruple… You know what I mean, just go!" She grabbed my arm, meaning to drag me up, but I kept myself seated quite firmly. It's not like she had trouble dragging 'cause I'm fat or anything, it's just… I'm not fat, okay? !

I stared at Kagome curiously. "Whaddaya mean Sango, Ranma, and Sakura are coming?"

She shrugged. "They all wanted to tag along with Inuyasha and me."

And, as if on cue, Sango, Ranma, and Sakura stood around my desk, ready to kill me with questions.

I gulped worriedly. "Do you guys really want me to go out with him that badly?"

"Yes!"

…Crap.

"C'mon," Sango persuaded. "It'll be fun! We'll watch a movie, eat some dinner, and go to the fair! It's not gonna kill you!"

_Yeah, but you guys are…_

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her. "Free food, fun games, and a night away from your parents? Why wouldn't you go?"

_Let's see, I don't really know Sesshomaru, and I'm not really into the whole 'dumps-the-girl-after-a-week' thing…?_

Ranma noticed how unconvinced I was and added, "Oh well Rin. There's other guys you could ask. Like Tsubasa…?"

I resisted the urge to scream. Tsubasa Kurenai isn't exactly what you define as… 'mentally sane.' To be honest, I thought he was a girl when I met him. Still do sometimes. Y'see, he's in love with Sango's sister, Ukyo, and since Ukyo wears the boys uniform here—don't ask—Tsubasa decided to counterpart her and… dress as a… girl… _Do you know how mentally scarring it is to see a boy wearing a green miniskirt? ! Huh? !_

I gagged for a second. "No thanks. I'd rather go on a date with Sesshomaru than be mistaken for a lesbian by dating Tsubasa."

The second I said that, all four girls took my seat and tipped it over, causing me to fall off. Great friends, right?

I wiped the dust off my shirt. "Thanks, I really needed that…" I muttered sarcastically.

I walked up to the front of the room, where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ryoga, and Rinne sat. My cheeks were burning uncontrollably as I mumbled, "H—hello…" Jeez, I sound like I'm choking.

Inuyasha waved at me. "Hey Rin." Sesshomaru completely ignored me.

I was actually shaking when I asked, "Um… Sesshomaru?"

Nothing.

"Sesshomaru?"

Again, nothing. This was getting annoying.

"_Hey, you with the pretty face_! _Are you even listening_? !"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Oh, _now_ he chooses to answer? Great, my cheeks were getting redder than Ranma's hair… "Uh, do you… um… wanna… _gooutwithmeonadate_?" Smooth, Rin. _Smooth_.

He thought for a second. "Hm, well other girls are already asking me out…"

Miroku laughed beside him. "Don't kid yourself. The only girls who wanted to ask you out are Kagura and Sara. And Jaken. Wait; is it even legal for a teacher to do that?"

We all shuddered at Jaken's—yes, that mistake of an imp was our teacher—not-so-secret crush on Sesshomaru. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and gave me a fake smile. "I'd love to."

…Well now, that was easy, wasn't it?

* * *

I will never, _ever_ bring my friends over my house to get ready for a date! Five minutes later, my room was literally filled with makeup, dresses, and screaming teenage girls. Here's the basic scene: Kagome and Sango screaming about which dress I should wear while Ranma and Sakura try to get them to quit screaming so loud—though they're being loud themselves—while a very confused Rin sits on her bed. "Guys?" I asked.

Nothing. They just kept arguing about Kami knows what. Jeez, is everyone ignoring me these days? "Guys?"

Still. Why I oughta…

I stood up and screamed, "_Guys_! Shut up! I'm gonna lose my vocal chords because of you!"

All of them instantly shut up. Good. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. "Jeez guys. You make it seem like my appearance is all that matters."

Kagome laughed. "For a first date, yes!"

Ranma nodded. "After that, it won't matter what the hell you wear."

_Pft_, I thought. _As if Sesshomaru and I will even get past a first date_…

Sango changed the subject. "Now… Let's glitz you up, Rin!"

…Crap…

* * *

To make it short, Kagome nearly tore apart half my wardrobe searching for 'the perfect outfit,' Sango kept arguing with Ranma and Sakura about my hair and makeup, and now I'm getting ready to kill them all for wreaking my room.

But after twenty minutes, they finally got me dressed up (What, am I their personal Barbie doll or something?). Kagome gave me an orange dress with light green circles all over it, and after arguing about my hair for another ten minutes, Sango tied up part of my hair in a side-ponytail.

To be honest, I looked like a freakin' eight-year-old!

Great first impression, eh?

* * *

Sakura pointed across the parking lot. "Look! There they are!"

I turned to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ryoga, and Rinne walking towards us. Wow, they all looked _really_ good… And I look like a girl version of Sota. Great.

Each girl ran up to their boyfriend, either greeting with a laugh, hug, kiss, or a combination of all three. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and I were left to just awkwardly stare in a random direction. Yup, perfect couple we are, yes… I coughed quietly. "Uh, hi Sesshomaru…"

He nodded blankly. "Hn."

"…Um, so what are we doing tonight?"

He didn't answer; instead, Inuyasha butt into our conversation. "'Kay, we'll watch Paranormal Activity, eat our weight in Italian food at Hiro Primo, than win pointless stuffed animals at the fair. Doesn't that sound like fun? !"

"Yes…?" Like I said, it's still better than listening to my brother burst into tears when 'people fall in love, some bastard guy leaves, he comes back and re-falls in love, then someone dies.'

Inuyasha started to walk away from us to his car. "C'mon, you don't wanna miss the movie, right?"

Sesshomaru was about to go ahead but he suddenly stopped. "Um, let's go, Rin." He took my hand and held it uncomfortably to the car the whole time.

* * *

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm. "Do we _have_ to see this one? You know I hate horror movies!"

Sango and Ranma laughed. "C'mon Kagome," Sango said. "Man up!"

"But I'm a _girl_!"

Sakura and I just rolled our eyes. The movie can't be _that_ bad, can't it?

* * *

…Oh, man was I wrong. The movie was terrible! Kagome was screaming the entire time (even when the stupid Ouija Board was set on fire 'magically') and by the time the girl in the movie was being dragged out of the room, Kagome nearly passed out. The same thing happened with Sango and Miroku did the same thing, except in this case, it was _Miroku_ who was scared out of his wits. I never knew a boy could have such a high-pitched voice when he's scared enough… Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryoga had the exact _opposite_ reaction to Kagome and Miroku; they couldn't stop laughing during the movie. It just went to the point where people threw popcorn at us. All of us! But _no_, Ranma still wouldn't stop laughing. Actually, she took it as a game and tried to catch the popcorn people threw and caught it in her mouth. Sakura and Rinne were normal—except Rinne didn't even _pay_ _attention_ to the movie. He just ate as much free food as possible.

…That was quite a rant, wasn't it?

But as for Sesshomaru and I, our reaction to the movie wasn't mush. Paranormal Activity isn't the _scariest_ movie I've ever seen (The Ring was; I was too freaked to answer the phone for a week!), but when the girl killed her husband, I'll admit to shrieking like the little girl I was dressed as and cling onto Sesshomaru for dear life.

He patted my back unsurely. The second his hand touched me, we both froze. It felt as if… an electric shock passed through us…

I didn't think about it for long though. All that mattered to me was to get that crappy-but-creepy movie over with as soon as possible.

* * *

"_Never_ make me go through that ever again!" Kagome and Miroku cried as we were leaving the theater.

Ranma was still laughing. "That was _hilarious_! Ryoga, let's watch it again next time!"

Rinne groaned, putting his hand against his forehead. "Ow, I feel like my mind was being raped."

"How would it matter?" Sakura asked. "All you did was _eat_ the whole time!"

I looked away from Sesshomaru, trying to hide my blush. "What just happened in the theater—"

He played along, interrupting me. "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

* * *

I couldn't help but groan when I saw the fair. Nobody told me, but apparently it was a Valentine's Day fair (then again, I really should've expected that to happen). But really, it looked like Cupid threw up on it. Then he crapped on it, took a piss on it, and did some… 'business' on it, if you know what I mean…

…Ew, that wasn't something I needed to imagine. But you get my point.

Sesshomaru looked miserable beside me. "Kami kill me now."

I grinned. "Now way am I gonna let you die!"

He seemed surprised at my concern. "Really?"

"Yeah, I need someone else to go through this hour long torture with me!"

He chuckled, lightly tugging on my ponytail. "Now I really _do_ wish I was dead…"

The fair was pretty fun, I hate to admit it. Kagome and Inuyasha won enough stuffed animals to have their own store (Who knows? Maybe that's what they were planning on doing all along), Sango was having a blast whacking fake demons, while Miroku was having a blast rubbing her ass (which might explain why she was whacking the poor demons so violently), Ranma won a stuffed panda and piglet (named it P-chan), and Rinne was gorging himself on sweets (courtesy of Sakura; Rinne was literally dirt poor). Oh Sesshomaru and I, you ask?

Oh nothing, except that since he was being such a _loving_ date, he _forced me to ride the biggest roller in the entire freaking fair_! This is bad, since I'm _terrified_ of heights.

"C'mon Rin," Sesshomaru said, pushing me to the roller coaster seat. "You _did_ say to share your tortures with me."

"You don't seem to tortured about it!" I protested.

He shrugged. "Feh."

* * *

I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters, I hate roller coasters!

I actually ran away from the thing screaming once the guy let me go. Sesshomaru followed me calmly. "Was it _that_ bad for you?"

"Did you not hear me screaming my head off? ! I hate you, Sess—"

"Oh Sesshomaru!"

We both froze. Oh no. I shut my eyes tightly. Please don't let it be…

"Sesshomaru Taisho, what are you doing here?"

Crap. It is. I opened my eyes to see… Jaken walking towards us.

He giggled as he approached Sesshomaru. "Oh my, at the same place, at the same time? It must be fate!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Um, Mr. Nagashima—"

"Please! Call me Jaken! It's not like we're in the classroom." Jaken winked at him. Gods, I feel the popcorn and soda from earlier coming back up…

"Okay, J—Jaken," he gagged. "Sorry, but I'm quite busy."

"What?" He seemed heartbroken.

I interrupted their little squabble. "Yeah, he's on a date with me."

Jaken's sadness turned into anger as he turned to me. "Well then. Miss Noto, expect a failing grade on your next quiz."

He walked away from us, leaving behind a trail of tears as he left.

…Okay, what just happened?

* * *

Sakura tugged my hand eagerly. "C'mon!"

"No."

"But the sun's setting! Don't you want that picture perfect moment?"

"Lemme think. No."

"Too bad." She took my hand and dragged me to the Ferris wheel, while Sango and Ranma did the same with Sesshomaru.

They forced us into a seat together and slammed the bar on our laps before we could escape. All three of them ran to their own seats with their own dates.

Yeah, remember the whole 'fear of heights' thing? Same thing applies to Ferris wheels.

When the wheel started turning, even though it was slowly, I nearly killed my throat screaming. After five minutes of slow torture, the wheel finally stopped—with Sesshomaru and me on top. Bad, very bad.

"Why'd they stop? ! Why'd they stop? ! Why'd they stop? !" I begged.

"Relax, it's supposed to happen."

"_What_? !"

"Again, relax. Just enjoy the view." He waved his hand towards the setting sun and the scene of the fair.

I took in the view, feeling slightly calmer. I gave a quick glance at Sesshomaru… then immediately turned away, blushing deeply.

He was staring at me. He didn't say anything till he brushed some hair from my face. "You should smile," he noted.

"…What?"

"Smile. The sun's light will make you look even prettier."

…Wait, did he just call me 'pretty?' It didn't matter. Without thinking, I flashed him my signature Rin Noto smile.

He nodded and said quietly, almost too quietly, "Yup, you're definitely pretty."

At least, that's what I thought he said.

* * *

"I'm starved," I whined.

Kagome agreed. "Me too. Hiro Primo?"

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "But can't we go to Santoka Nihombashi? They have Ramen!"

"No!" we all said at the same time. Inuyasha sulked.

Hiro Primo's this Italian restaurant in Tokyo that makes the _best_ spaghetti in Japan. But even with that, Inuyasha _still_ wants Ramen! I swear, the boy's got a screw loose…

* * *

"Table for…?" a hostess in her thirties asked as we all entered.

Sango counted us. One, two… "Ten."

"Big party."

"Nope. Dates."

"Dates? Wow." She started mumbling on how 'back in her day a date was with two people and usually ended with a quickie in the car.'

Really? Um… I inched myself a little bit further from Sesshomaru.

* * *

Compared to the rest of the day, dinner was normal.

Dessert however, not so much.

* * *

Inuyasha pounded his fist against the table. "Dammit!"

"What's with you?" Rinne asked.

"I can't have any Ramen, but can I at least get some sake? !"

Kagome facepalmed—no literally, she actually facepalmed. And here I thought people only do that on the Internet… She was about to say something, but Inuyasha was already headed to the bar.

…We're screwed.

* * *

Five minutes later, dinner was interrupted by a cackling Inuyasha, holding five sake bottle—two of which were empty.

That explained a lot.

Sesshomaru scooted away from him—and moved closer to me. "Ugh, he reeks of alcohol…"

"Aw c'mon Sesshy!" Inuyasha stumbled towards him, spilling some sake on the way. "Just rip that stick outta your ass and have some fun, dammit!" He started to hug Sesshomaru in a very awkward, creeper-like way.

I glanced at Kagome. She was trying to hide her face. I'm not surprised why.

Inuyasha suddenly let go of his brother. "Ooh! Cake!" He ran towards a waiter holding a cake… that was _set on fire_.

Uh-oh.

The waiter backed away carefully. "Hey! What the hell's wrong with you? !"

"Gimme my cake!"

"Fuck off!"

Inuyasha looked hurt. "W—what…?"

As he started to tear up, the waiter set down his cake and tried to comfort him. "Look kid, it's fine."

"No it's not."

"Why…?"

Inuyasha suddenly grinned. "'Cause you're a stupid bastard!" He punched the poor waiter in the stomach, knocking him down. Inuyasha ran to the cake, getting ready to eat it.

At least, until he noticed it's still on fire.

"Eek! Fire!" He threw the cake… at a curtain.

I think you know what happened next.

* * *

I coughed slightly. "Stupid Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru laughed. "C'mon Rin. It's kinda funny."

I twitched. "How the hell is it funny? Your stupid brother set the restaurant on freakin' fire!" I coughed some more, trying to get the smoke out of my system.

"You know Rin…"

"What?" I asked unsurely.

"Despite the exploding restaurant and the whole thing with Jaken, I had fun."

I couldn't help but smile. "Me too," I admitted.

Sango ran past us with a panicked expression. "Guys, I'm glad you like each other, but we gotta get the hell outta here before the police questions us!"

"Right."

"Let's go!"

* * *

So there it was. My first date with Sesshomaru Taisho. Before, I thought that first dates should just be dinner, movies, a kiss if you're lucky and that's it. But really, I'm glad my date was nothing like that.

Sesshomaru led me to the front of my lunch. "Well… that was… interesting…"

"Nothing like your other dates?"

"Nope." He paused. "Y'know, you look really cute in... lamplight."

I laughed. "Smooth."

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, I got it over with. "Oh, just kiss me already!" I reached up and kissed him.

We were immediately interrupted by everyone else's cheering.

"Yeah, good job Rin!"

"Finally Sess!"

I let him go. "Um…"

He started blushing. I could barely see it, but it was there. "So… Next week?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and went back to my normal life.

Dad seemed pretty pissed. "Well that was a long date."

Mom was the exact opposite. "Rin! How was it?"

I thought for a second.

It was perfect. It was crazy. I think I scored myself a boyfriend. I loved it. I might get arrested since Inuyasha set a restaurant on fire.

"It was okay."

* * *

_**Bonus Story!**_

Naraku ran through the streets, practically fearing his life. She was close, he knew it.

He ran down an alley, hoping to hide in it so she could pass and not notice. But that was his mistake.

"_Naraku_!"

His blood went cold. She was closer than he thought, and she knew exactly where he was.

Not good.

Naraku froze when he saw her shadow near. She was heading down the alley.

"Oh, Naraku…"

He looked behind him. Definitely not good; the alley was blocked.

Even in the weak moonlight, he saw her crazed smile. "Oh Naraku…" she laughed.

He couldn't run, even if he wanted to. He's dead. She was bad enough on normal days, but Valentine's Day will just end up _killing_ him.

The girl, around thirteen laughed like a psychopath. "Oh Naraku, why'd you leave?"

Naraku didn't answer. The girl just sighed. "C'mon KuKu-chan, let's go."

He still wouldn't budge.

Now she was getting annoyed. "Naraku… It's Valentine's Day, and I don't have someone to fuck tonight, I will _murder_ you!"

Naraku couldn't help but utter a tiny squeak. She just laughed. Taking out a pair of handcuffs, she locked herself to Naraku and proceeded to drag him out of the alley and into her room. "Yay! I can't wait for tonight! Besides, I got an idea for some Ed and Lust roleplay…"

As he was being dragged, Naraku silently shook his fist at the sky, cursing every god he could think of. _Why? ! _he thought.

**Wit: So, questions?**

**Sesshomaru: Why you and Naraku?**

**Wit: I lurve him, and it was this joke Skyler and I made. We were running down the hall and she told me to run as if Naraku was chasing me to rape me, so I told her if that would happen, I'd turn it the other way around. And the 'me raping Naraku' jokes were born with my friends.**

**Sesshomaru: Ed and Lust?**

**Wit: That's where the Fullmetal Alchemist disclaimer comes in. If anyone else read FMA, don't blame me for liking weird pairings! I'm just not a big fan of Ed x Winry. But hey, better than putting Ed x Roy or Elricest…**

**Sesshomaru: You're a sick, twisted person… Now Paranormal Activity?**

**Wit: Oh, yeah. I know it's not the newest movie, but it's the first one that popped in my mind. Everyone's reaction in the story was kinda like the reactions of everyone in my life who watched it. Apparently, Paulene and Christian just thought it was more shock value than scary, Caitlyn thought it was hilarious, and my Grandma, Nicole, and Caitlyn's mom were all scared shitless from it.**

**Sesshomaru: You?**

**Wit: Oh, me? I just hid under a blanket the whole time. And no, I didn't bring a blanket to the theater; the movie was played in my house on New Year's Eve of last year.**

**Sesshomaru: Okay, now why'd you put it today? Valentine's Day's tomorrow.**

**Wit: Yeah, but I have school. And this is probably the longest thing I've ever wrote. Not bad for three days. So…**

**Review?**


End file.
